Unholy Alliances
by Elstro1988
Summary: What did Dominic McAllister get up after S2E13? When on a long holiday in Greece, he meets someone connected with his life back home, albeit not someone he'd expect. Sparks fly instantly. Dominic/Ritchie Atkins. Slash, boy/boy. Smut. Something you'd probably not expect from a BG fan perhaps...


_**Title: **Unholy Alliances_

_**Pairing**: Dominic McAllister/Richie Atkins_

_**Rating:** M_

_Okay this is my very first piece of BG fiction, and I thought I must be the first to do some male slash! I simply could not do any femslash justice, I'd be terrible at it and offend the readers probably! BTW my favourite non-canonical BG pairing is actually Karen/Yvonne (especially series 5-set ones)._

_I know Dominic had that adorable relationship with Zan and quite clearly fancied Helen, but something occurred to me. In S3 Karen says Dom met "someone" out in Greece. Not specifying if it was a girl or not (regardless of what the official site says :P)And Richie for the purposes of this fic hasn't met Snowball yet…_

_This may be unlike ANYTHING you've ever read in Bad Girls fanfic before. Sex. Between men. Hold onto your hats. Set sometime between Series 2 and 3 so 2000-01ish._

_All characters belong to Maureen Chadwick and Ann McManus/Shed Productions/Media. I'm just borrowing them for this piece of smut._

* * *

Young Dominic McAllister stretched as he awoke to yet another glorious hot day in his Halkidiki hotel. This holiday had been just what he'd needed after all this from work back in England. He'd joined the Prison Service because he wanted to help people. But he'd seen so many women go through hell and back even in his short stint in Larkhall.

Rachel Hicks being bullied by virtually everyone and cracking her own neck at just 19.

Denny Blood, barely 20 years old and probably destined to be in and out the system forever.

Monica Lindsey, losing her dependant disabled son whilst incarcerated.

He still shed a tear and felt sick every time he thought of Zandra and just how the shitty prison medical services had truly failed her. Dominic had loved the blonde girl, being seemingly one of the few who'd seen past the heroin to the sweet girl underneath who just wanted to be happy.

And if that wasn't enough for a twenty-four-year-old rookie officer to deal with, he was then dragged into the whole Helen and Nikki Wade thing. He always liked Helen. Older than he was yet already she'd been Wing Governor and will probably end up being Number One of that place one day before she was even thirty. And then she dropped that bombshell on him…..Nikki Wade.

Anyway, he should probably stop thinking about work and enjoy this long holiday. Three weeks in Greece he'd spent so far and still had no intention of going back to work. He'd used up his entire holiday allowance for the year coming out here but he most definitely needed it. Sun. Drink. Sand.

And sex.

Dominic was out here on his own and was free to see whomever he liked. So what if he'd taken a different person to bed every time he'd gone out to explore the town's pretty decent nightlife? He probably would consider himself bisexual, and after all the drama back home in Blighty, he enjoyed being with someone at night, even if they weren't there the next day. A one-night-stand had never hurt and especially not at the young age he was in… he rather liked to call it "gaining experience". And Lord knew he needed some after being viewed by some of the most dangerous women in Britain as a wide-eyed little boy, or, a sex object, in the cases of Yvonne Atkins and The Two Julies!

He checked the clock on his bedside table. 11am. Ah well. He was on holiday. He'd not been out last night so there was nobody occupying the bed this time.

Yes a couple of men had been in there.

He laughed as he imagined what Di Barker would say. Di, bless her. She was a nice enough girl but so clearly wanted him. He liked her as a friend. But she wasn't his type. Imagine what the Julies would say if they found out "Dominic, Super Dick" had enjoyed the company of a couple of hunky Greek men this summer?

Imagine what Sylvia Hollamby would say! The woman stuck in the Fifties and disapproved of anything 'un-natural'. She was so fucked off her head at that party, she was getting rather close with a bemused Di before she started coming onto HIM. Yeuch. Silly old bag.

He reached for his boxer shorts and slipped them over his slim legs and narrow hips. He was proud of his slight figure and glad he worked out in his spare time. The uniform didn't do it justice.

He checked himself out in the mirror before entering the bathroom. He was definitely no longer sweet, wide-eyed, goody-goody Dom.

* * *

After dressing (well, just a part of black Umbro shorts coming above his knees and some flip-flops), Dominic was ready to hit the beach. He collected a towel and his Speedos, along with his wallet, tanning lotion and a book, and set off, pausing in the hotel for a quick bite before finally stepping out into the sunshine. This was the life. The beach was two minutes away if that. He padded along the searing white promenade and down some marble steps onto the golden sands. The beach was already very busy.

This was 2000 and the year of the cheap 18-30 holiday. Everywhere you looked there were gangs of kids and young professionals, on cheap holidays with the aim of getting fucked as much as possible. In every sense.

Dominic had been there, done that with his earlier holiday to Ibiza. This place was a touch classier so he'd been taking it slow. He could rave it up with the best of them (unbelievably) but this vacation had been about relaxing…..forgetting the grime, politics and hellishness of HMP Larkhall.

He found a nice secluded spot on the sand, and with the heavenly background noise of waves lapping the shore and distant shouts of fellow holidaymakers and locals, he wrapped the towel around himself so he could change into his swimming trunks. Once he was in the distinctly sexier garment, he lay down his towel and sat down, reaching for his lotion. Shame there wasn't a hottie (male or female, Dom wasn't fussed) to rub it in for him.

Once he was oiled up, he lay down with his book. He would love to know what his female admirers at work would do if they saw him now!

* * *

Dominic had been on the beach for two hours already and had already taken a dip or two in the pleasantly warm and brilliant blue ocean. After swimming several lengths he'd begun to get bored so decided to go dry off and perhaps see if the bars were open for lunch yet. An ouzo or two might be just what he wanted in this heat.

He padded back up the sand towards his spot, and he realised someone else had set up next to him. While this was never unwelcome (he'd met some great people on this trip on the beaches) he just hoped and prayed it wasn't someone with kids. Or a horny couple.

They weren't there just now so he'll find out sooner or later. He dried his wet form off with the towel before laying back down, picking his book up and removing the book mark.

About five minutes later, a shadow cast across Dominic's book announced the arrival of whomever he was now occupying this spot of sand with.

"Aw, sorry mate, didn't realise you were here."

English. Pure cockney accent. Blokey bloke by the sound of it. Dominic looked up.

Wow.

An upper body that could have come out of any issue of Men's Fitness. Expensive-looking shades, immaculately-gelled dark brown hair. A Rolex around a toned, tanned wrist.

And a cocky smile.

Hello, handsome.

Dominic shifted his position and sat up as the man sat next to him. It was only then that Dominic spotted the expensive-looking designer shirt neatly folded beside the towel, along with a very chic-looking beach bag. This guy was clearly loaded.

"Nah, you're OK," Dominic said casually, trying to not look a trifle intimidated by this rich wideboy.

"Oh, cool….you're English as well," the man said.

"Yeah, London," Dominic replied, "Merton. What about you?"

"Same, from Catford mate," the man replied. Dominic couldn't take his eyes off those pecs and biceps, "Live on the Costa Del Sol, just fancied a change of scenery, gets a bit samey innit."

"Yeah," Dominic said. Rich bastard. Cocky as anything too. But my God was he hot.

"Think I saw you out on the strip the other night," the man continued, fixing Dom with a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah, probably," Dominic shrugged, trying to appear like it was nothing but his heart skipped a beat. He'd gotten pretty wasted in that gay bar that night. Ended up shirtless and bump-and-grinding one of the pole-dancing go-go boys. Only for the boy to reject him once he'd spotted a bigger and more muscular man than Dominic frotting against him.

"Nah mate, I know it was you!" teased the man, "Saw you puking up round the back of Pulse!"

Dominic blushed crimson now. That had been a pretty wild night.

"And?" he spat.

"Alright mate, I was only having a laugh," the man said, raising his hands in defence, "So what brought you out here then?"

"Work was really getting to me," the young PO said, "Wanted some time away."

"What do you do mate?"

"Ah…" Dominic said, "I'm a prison officer."

"Really?" asked the man, "You don't look the type mate."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Most screws look like they could knock ten tons of shit outta ya! You're smaller than me, mate!"

"Get off!" giggled Dominic.

Oh shit. He GIGGLED. Like a fucking girl. _Way to go McAllister!_ He kicked himself inwardly.

"What nick then?" asked the man who just grinned even more. He was enjoying himself with this guy, he had to admit. Certainly took his mind off why he was really here.

"Larkhall, it's in South London," Dominic replied, "Women's nick."

Ugh. He hated talking about work.

"Oh mate," chuckled the man, "Bet it's heaven for you…all them sex-starved birds putting out for ya!"

The name of the prison had rung a horribly familiar bell with the man. A very familiar bell indeed.

"Fuck off!" Dominic said, laughing some more, "I'm not like that. I wanted to help people. The fucking Prinicipal Officer's like that though…probably shagged half the wing."

"What wing do you work on?" asked the man.

"You know Larkhall then?"

The man's face fell, and for the first time the casual cockiness and typical laddish demeanour wavered as he reached into his expensive beach bag and pulled a pack of cigarettes out, lighting one.

"My mum's in there. She got 4 years."

"Really?" asked Dominic, stomach contracting, "Sorry to hear that."

Of all the places….talk about a small world!

"Yeah," replied the man, taking a drag, "This bastard Williams tried to muscle in on my dad's business….mum hired a hitman to bump 'im off. Hitman grassed."

"What's your name?" asked Dominic, shivering. No way. This had to be a joke. Or a terrible coincidence. Shame this guy was fit as fuck. Not to mention nice to talk to. It was rare that shy Dominic would ever hang out with a confident guy like this – he reminded him of the loudmouthed gits he'd gone to school with. Still it had been fun while it lasted.

"Richie," the man said, "Richie Atkins."

Dominic froze.

Typical.

Why did it ALWAYS happen to him?

Zandra was terminally ill.

Helen preferred a skirt to a nice pair of trousers.

This hottie was fucking YVONNE ATKINS' SON! He didn't realise the hard-nosed, leather-clad top dog of G-Wing even had a son!

"Let me guess…..you've shat your pants because you know my old man?" Richie asked, in a hard voice.

"No," Dominic said, not looking at the handsome guy.

"Then what?"

"I know your mum. She's on my wing…one of the residents. When she first came into the nick she was all over me….bought me a fucking Harley for my twenty-third birthday!" Dominic said, blushing furiously.

Richie just looked at him and then let out a howl of laughter. Oh my. He was even hotter when he laughed.

"Sounds about right. That's mum. Always never could resist a toyboy!" he said, "Did you keep the Harley?"

"Sold it," Dominic said.

"Mate, you're mental," Richie said, "Turn down a free Harley?"

"Had a good burn up the Old Kent Road first though!" Dominic said, pleased that Richie was still talking to him more than anything else.

"So what's your name anyway," asked Richie.

"Dominic. Dominic McAllister."

"Well, nice to meet ya Dom. Least I know you looked after me old mum then."

"Can we not talk about that?" asked Dominic.

"Fancy a dip then?" asked Richie, removing his shades for the first time, revealing a sparkling pair of dark eyes. Still just as hot. Shame he was obviously straight. Probably had a blonde slut who looked like Shell Dockley waiting for him. Still, Dominic may as well enjoy the privilege of hanging out with someone rich and hot for a while even if there was no way in hell this guy would ever get into his bed.

Richie most definitely thought of himself as a ladies' man. He liked his flash motors and his top-whack clobber. But yet here he was, on the run from Spain since his Dad got put away, and talking to a fucking screw. The kind of person his old man would torture for fun. Maybe that's why Richie was enjoying this. Knowing his father would hate him even more for this. You get hit. You hit back harder. If you didn't, you weren't an Atkins. His Dad was too fuckng old and stupid to avoid getting caught by the coppers, and put Richie in the shit. So he'd hit him back by buddying up with a screw. Perfect revenge.

Richie had never even looked at another fella before. No wonder his mum fancied this guy – he was pretty. Bet he still lived with his mum and dad back home! But he seemed pretty safe and a decent sort of bloke so Richie just thought what the hell, and rolled with it.

"Why not?" asked Dominic, getting up, glad that his erection had subsided. He'd been sat in a certain way the whole time they'd been talking to hide the bulge in his Speedos.

Richie's eyes flew to the blue Speedo-clad arse. Round, and was barely covered.

Why was he looking at this bloke like this?

He shrugged the thought from his mind.

Dominic led the way to the water. He should probably lay off the flirting otherwise he'll be next for the pizza delivery for trying to make Yvonne's son a poofter. Shell Dockley had accused him of being a "poof" when he'd rebuffed her attempts at shagging him. Mind you, she had been suffering a nervous breakdown at the time.

He walked gratefully into the water which was still warm.

"You not coming in then?" he asked, grinning at Richie who was nervously treading in, the surf lapping at his perfect, slim, slightly hairy ankles protruding from those black board shorts.

"Mate, these cost me an arm and a leg!" Richie said, smirking.

"Don't be a wuss, it ain't that cold!" Dominic said. He kicked water at the man, feeling daring. More daring than he normally would be when sober!

Richie chuckled and kicked water back at him.

"Don't mess with an Atkins mate," he said, but he was smiling.

* * *

After another dipping session in the ocean, the two young men both decided that they'd had enough of the beach and decided to hit one of the bars for a beer.

Dominic hadn't bothered changing back into his normal clothes. Girls paraded around here in bikinis all the time. Why should he and his Speedo be any different? And plus even if Richie was off limits he was sure another hot guy (or girl) would be more likely to chat him up if he wore it in a bar.

They found a nice-looking taverna.

"Go find us a table mate, I'll get them," Richie said, "What do you drink?"

"Just chuck us a pint of lager, not arsed," Dominic said, trying to keep it casual. So far Richie hadn't twigged he also liked men and he'd like to keep it that way thank you very much.

He sat down at an outdoor table under a parasol, glad that he'd oiled up again as this sun was fucking burning today.

Richie came out a few minutes later with two pint glasses and two shots of clear liquid.

"Fancy an ouzo?" he asked.

"Sure," Dominic said, taking the pint from his new mate, "Cheers. I owe ya."

"Nah, it's nothing. Screw." grinned Richie, "So tell me, why do you like locking up birds for a living if you don't want the pick of the pussy?"

"Because some of us genuinely want to help people!" Dominic said.

"Surely you'd be more at home in a men's nick?" grinned Richie. His voice said it all. Dominic flushed again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Aw come on mate, I ain't stupid!" Richie said, "I saw ya in Pulse wearing nothing but short-shorts! It's OK….I ain't gonna get you rubbed out just because you're queer."

"Bisexual actually," Dominic pouted.

Richie smirked.

"Whatever," he teased, "What kinda girl do you like then?"

"Rich ones with their own place," Dominic said, truthfully, replicating exactly what he'd told Helen on *THAT* night, "Usually means they're older, but I like that. Don't do tarts or slags. What's your type?"

"Has to be a blonde," Richie said, "And knows what she wants. Guess that comes with growing up with Lauren – my sister could break the balls on the hardest bastard. So, you wanna do this shot then?"

He pushed the shot-glass to Dominic who took it.

"To new mates, cheers," Richie drawled.

About three pints later, the weather was still showing no signs of cooling down and they were still in this taverna which by now was starting to fill up with ravers ready to go again after overdoing it the night before.

Dominic was relaxed and feeling so much more confident than before. His way of speaking had become more animated and he was busy regaling Richie with some of the more colourful anecdotes about work.

Right now he was telling him about the time Julie Johnston got broody soon after Zandra died and propositioned HIM for a 'donation'. He'd been so spooked at the time but now he could laugh about it.

"You serious?" chuckled Richie, "Some old hooker older than me own mum wanted you to knock her up?"

"Yeah!" laughed Dominic, "You couldn't make up some of the shit that goes down in that nick! Like this one time, this psycho slut of a murderer, Shell, went really mental and accused me of raping her because she wouldn't go in her cell…then the next day all of them were walking around in their panties and bras and shouting at all the guy screws for perving on them."

"And I bet it was all the fat old ones too!" Richie said.

"Too right!" Dominic said, "Those and the dykes!"

He did care about the women he looked after but sometimes laughing about some of the difficult stuff made the job easier to deal with.

"Oh mate," Richie said, "All this talk about being locked up with sex-starved cons is making me horny….I ain't had a woman for weeks. Think my rocks must have turned to stone!"

"Don't let me stop ya if you wanna go out pulling," Dominic said.

"Nah mate, the birds around here all the same," Richie said, "They put out for a bag of fucking peanuts but then the morning after it's all 'oh I need a hug' and 'oh can we go out for dinner'….fuck off! Weren't saying that when they were screaming for me to fuck 'em 'arder the night before! Are guys like that n'all?"

"Like what?" asked Dominic.

"Clingy and shit?"

"Depends," Dominic said, "I don't want a girlfriend…..too much shit happened back home….I think I'm cursed with women."

"How comes?"

"I really liked this girl at work…..but I couldn't see her….I'd have got fired."

"Thought you said you weren't into shagging the cons?"

"I didn't! She was dying….barely fucking twenty! Just wanted a man who treated her like she meant something."

"Shit man, sorry to hear that. Was she the one who you said died earlier?"

"Yeah. Don't wanna talk about it."

"Sure mate. Any others?"

"Yeah…..my old boss. She's older, and Scottish. Really gorgeous. She saved my arse when I ballsed up last year as well."

"Sorry to cut you off mate but I fancy going to back to hotel, getting really packed in here and I think I'm out of drachma notes."

"None of the girls here you fancy?" Dominic asked.

"Nah," Richie said.

"I got some cash left," the PO replied, "I'll get us some beers from that little shop down the road before it shuts. I owe you for all the drinks ya got me here."

"Sounds like a good plan," Richie grinned.

"Right just give me five minutes to change," Dominic replied, not fancying a walk up and down the promenade in just his Speedos and flip-flops. After all, this might be a holiday resort but he still had enough respect for the Greek customs. He padded over to the bathroom to change into the shorts he'd worn. He wished he'd brought a T-shirt as well. Never mind. Not like he was the only shirtless British guy in this taverna. Once he'd changed, he made his way, a little hazily, through the crowd to find his new friend who was stood, his designer shirt on his back yet open, exposing that sculpted body Dom had been admiring all afternoon and evening.

* * *

The two dark-haired men made their way along the street back towards Dominic's hotel. He didn't ask, he just assumed that Richie would come and hang out for a bit. He didn't even ask the other man where he was lodging. The small convenience store was still open so Dominic nipped in to get some cans. Greek beer was pretty good, he found.

They then began the final walk to the hotel, a few girls checking them out as they went, which was only to be expected really. They were both being quite loud as well due to all the beer and ouzo they'd necked earlier but oh well.

They crossed the lobby of the hotel and then entered the lift.

Richie turned to face Dominic, removing his sunglasses.

"Had a great time today mate," he said.

"Yeah, me too," replied Dominic, "You sure you got nobody waiting at your hotel for ya?"

"Nope, just on me tod," Richie replied, "Nice to meet someone on m first full day here."

"Been a bit boring sometimes being on my own," Dominic admitted.

"You not had any pussy then?" grinned Richie, "Or dick? Or arse?"

"Had my fair share," Dominic replied, a mischievous smile on his pretty little face, his big eyes sparkling with a new fire that Richie picked up on. He'd been suspecting it for hours that his new holiday buddy was not only bent as a pig's dick but also wanted him. Dominic had been checking him out all day. And he'd been checking Dominic out.

Under the influence of all the beer and ouzo it was starting to make sense.

Richie had never been with a bloke before.

He was however, unlike his dyed-in-the-wool dinosaur of a dad, open to try anything.

"You weren't even trying to pull anyone whilst we were in that bar," he smiled.

"Maybe I was, or maybe I wasn't?" Dominic said innocently.

Richie stepped closer, just on the cusp of invading the doe-eyed boy's personal space. His breath cool on Dominic's chin, the smell intoxicating. Expensie aftershave, cigarettes, and booze. Dominic felt his cock hardening in his boxers. Thank fuck he'd changed out his Speedo now…this would be unbearable.

"Oh yeah?" growled Richie, his accent even more pronounced as his voice lowered.

"Yeah," Dominic replied, nervously but sure of himself.

Richie shuffled even closer, his eyes boring into Dominic's. He too was hard. He'd never been turned on by a bloke in his life. But not all blokes were as pretty as this one.

Dominic swallowed before reaching forward.

"Hey hey, tiger," Richie breathed, "Don't run before we walk, hey?"

He leaned forward even more, and finally, his lips crashed onto Dominic's. The wide-eyed PO eagerly returned the kiss, whimpering and mewling with need as he gave himself totally to this flash geezer, whose mother he locked up every night for a living….he was making out with a gangster's son. That just turned good-boy Dom on even more.

Richie hungrily continued to devour those soft lips….they were softer than he though a bloke's would feel like….but the scratching of Dominic's five o'clock shadow was a brand new sensation for the gangster's boy.

They broke the kiss as the lift dinged.

"Fuck," Dominic breathed.

"You just wait until I get you I that bedroom, screw," Richie snarled.

"You ever done it with a guy before, Atkins?" Dominic purred.

"Nope, but I bet I can still make you scream, boy," Richie said cockily, "Get your key in that door."

Dominic placed his bag on the floor and bent over right in front of Richie as he reached inside it for his room key. Richie just stared at that firm, young, round arse, clinging tightly to those black Umbros. Mmm. He got a playful smirk on his face as he raised his hand and brought it down on the nylon-clad cheek.

Dominic sprung right back up in surprise, shooting a naughty smile at Richie. If all those women could see him now! He turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door, tossing his bags inside, Richie following suit.

"Come here gorgeus," Richie rumbled, sounding eerily like his father as he grabbed Dominic's firm little buns, pulling the boy towards him and resuming their hungry makeout from the lift.

Dominic continued to mew and moan as the Atkins boy ravished his mouth with his talented tongue…..he was hooked already to this designer-labelled stud. His hands began to fumble at Richie's shirt, attempting to remove it. Richie broke this kiss, eyes glinting with power and shucked his shirt off himself. Dominic's hands instantly rubbed that solid torso, fingers caressing every nook and cranny of those toned muscles….no way did Dominic ever think he'd have a man like Richie in his bed. Richie grabbed Dominic's wandering hands with surprising force.

"Wanna play do ya?" he growled.

"Just shut up and fucking kiss me," Dominic breathed back. He could be quite the sex kitten hen he wanted.

Richie responded by hungrily clamping their mouths right back together, and the two men wrestled each other to the bed, Dominic finding himself thrown down hard, those big strong arms pinning him to the mattress.

"Don't worry, I wn't break!" he purred.

"Nah," Richie said, "But the bed might."

Dominic just grinned lasciviously at Richie and pulled him on top for some more heavy kissing. Richie began to move to the muscled neck so different from that of a girl. His tongue began to lap at the sweaty skin, tasting the layers of suncream and hints of sand and the taverna on Dominic's lightly toned frame. He began to lick at the boy's nipple, wondering if he'd react the same way women did.

Dominic let out a moan of pleasure as he felt that talented tongue lap at his chest….he was very sensitive here. Richie continued his journed down those solid abs….Dom did have a six-pack, just not as defined as Richie's. But Richie found this quite hot. Those hips were so slim. Looked great in Speedos.

He paused in his tongue bath to hook his thumbs in the waistband of Dominic's shorts. He stared up at that pretty, doe-eyed visage, those pouty lips parted in contentment. Now it was no turning back. He was about to get up close and personal with another guy's family jewels. He pulled the shorts down those long, smooth legs. Did he wax? or was he just one of those lucky bastards that didn't get much hair? Those black boxers were tented out, and a damp patch forming on the front.

"Getting wet are we?" he purred.

"Just take them off, dickhead!" gasped Dominic, dying for some relief. This man was a fucking GOD. He knew what he was doing. Never been with a bloke before, my arse.

Richie chuckled to himself before removing the black garment and coming face to face with Dominic's cock. Instinct took over. He was a bloke. He knew what he liked being done to him. He just assumed Dom would be the same. His tongue came out and egan tp softly lick the underside, causing a moan from Dominic.

"Like that?" Richie purred.

"Mmmmff," Dominic was incoherent right now.

Richie was getting impatient. He'd just tasted another guy's meat. And now he was more turned on than ever. He rose to his knees and feverishly removed his board shorts so he was as naked as Dominic, before laying his hunky, Adonis-like figure right on top of his shag for the night. The two men ground together, exchanging softer kisses than before as their skin made full contact with each other….Dominic could feel Richie's hardon against his….it felt big. Which he presumed it would be, the rest of him was such a dreamboat.

Dominic managed to use some his strength to roll them over so he was now on top. His trn to pleasure Richie. He mirrored the other man's actions, starting at his neck, spending ages licking those awesome pecs before gently tracing the outline of those toned, washboard abs. And then he finally got to see the crucial part.

Richie was definitely well-stacked. That could do some damage. Dominic began to work his magic on the shaft, starting with a gentle tossing-off with his hand, which Richie enjoyed immensely. He gently played with the bigger man's balls, before finally opening his mouth and taking him in.

Richie was thrashing around the bed, moaning and groaning gutturally as he received what he was convinced the best head of his life….this guy was born for this! He would come soon.

Dominic removed the muscle from his mouth and crawled back up so he was eye-level with his partner once more.

"Did I tell you I'm good?" he smirked.

"Those lips, no fuckin' wonder," Richie moaned, "I';m gonna screw your arse so bad….screw."

Dominic's eyes sparkled with glee and the naughtiest smile now lit up his face. His little display in the corridor worked then. Dominic was a bottom. Obviously. How could he not be?

He had condoms and lube in his bedside table of course. Always prepared. PO training ensured that. He reached over into the drawer and pulled them out. HE had two left and his lube was almost out.

"Someone's been busy," Richie remarked.

"Not as innocent as I look," Dominic beamed, wriggling around, the lube bottle in his hand.

And his perfect, peachy little arse was now staring Richie in the face. Richie's instincts again took over. He leaned forward once more and his tongue went right back out…..into Dominic's tiny opening. Instantly Dominic shifted his position, and leaned forward, Richie's legs spreading almost on cue, and he returned the gesture to his partner….Richie moaning at this new sensation….he'd never been…touched really there yet he knew it was the right thing to do for his lover. Dominic released Richie and wriggled forward some more, bending down, while coating his fingers with the lubricant.

Richie just knelt back and watched Dominic deftly apply his fingers to himself…transfixed. This was a whole new ball game. He ripped open the condom wrapper and pulled out the rubber sheath, rolling it onto himself. Just. Dominic peered around at him, his large eyes blinking in faux innocence.

"Come on then Atkins. Show me what you can do."

Richie kneeled forward a little nervously, Dominic wriggled back a little to help….he missed. He tried again….and gasped as the entrance closed tightly around him…..oh my….oh shit….this was unlike anything….so…tight. Dominic was hissing in pain….getting used to the man's size. Richie pushed in a bit more….sod this. He drove right in. Dom was a guy. He could take a bit of roughness.

Dominic cried out….feeling very full.

"Move!" he moaned.

Richie began to do so….slowly at first…..trying to build a rhythm, still un-used to this new sensation….screwing a man. He began to thrust in and out...Dominic crying out in pain….was it pain? or was the guy just noisy? He continued to shag his arse mindlessly….all of a sudden he felt something….and Dominic let out a whining mewl.

"Oh yeah!" he cried.

Richie had found his prostate.

"Like that, SCREW?" snarled Richie.

"Oh yeah! Don';t stop!"

Richie continued to really go for Dominic. C'mon! C'mon! Dominic mewling in pleasure…..feeling well and truly on cloud nine…..this guy was so GOOD….some men were just naturally awesome in bed….

But Richie felt something inside him. A new…urge…. He roughly pulled out.

"On your back!" he spat.

Domnic rolled over eagerly, reaching for a pillow and placing it under his arse. He raised his legs so Richie could enter him once more. Which he did. Hard. Dominic's legs resting on his shoulders.

"Fuck me, Atkins," he mewed.

"You asked for it….screw."

Richie began to thrust in and out at an even more frantic pace. He wanted to get his rocks off….it had been so long….so long man…Dominic eagerly accepting everything and more….thrusting right back….Richie's hips relentlessly assaulting his body…oh my….he couldn't cope anymore….he was going to go first…

He let out a loud cry of ecstasy as his body tensed ight up without warning….and he exploded….surprising Richie…..who began to really pound Dom, determined to make himself come. He had to. Had to. Oh yes….he could feel it…..Dominic was gasping for air, totally spent…..Richie caved in, growling mannishly before driving deep inside Dominic as his release burned through him.

He lay ontop of the prison officer, whose legs were now limply laying on each side of him, encasing him. He lazily stole another kiss from those wanton lips.

"You're….amazing," Dominic gasped.

"So are you mate…." Richie panted, wipping his brow and rolling off his lover, laying beside him, "I never thought it'd be like that. Come here. Give us a kiss."

Dom eagerly obeyed. He shuffled around so his head was the pillow end of the bed, Richie slowly wriggling to join him as he lifted the duvet to cover them.

He knew that right there in that moment, was a good enough reason to NEVER go back to England. He could get a bar job here. He just hoped Richie was in no hurry to return to Spain.

* * *

**So there's the first example (as far as I know) of male slash in BG fanfic. I hope it was something new to read and would love to hear your feedback!**

**Am considering doing a closing chapter to make this a two-parter :)**

**Thank you for reading! xx**


End file.
